


Screamer

by neytah



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Chaos Ensues, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, References to Sex, melinda may is queen, poor fitzy, the team finds out about skimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May knows everything.</p>
<p>(the team finds out about skye/simmons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screamer

**Author's Note:**

> takes place pre-hydra, when everything was happy and full of rainbows and the team was a team

Ward, May, and Fitz are sitting round a table in the bus, when they hear a scream.

It's Ward who jumps up first, in a panic.

"That was Skye."

"What?" Fitz exclaims, dropping the rubik's cube he'd been fiddling with.

Ward's hand goes straight to his gun.

"Someone's on the bus."

"What?!" Fitz says again, with slightly more concern, panic rising in his eyes.

"No one's on the bus that shouldn't be."

It's May. She hasn't moved from her seat, nonchalantly taking another sip of her drink.

"Then how do you explain...I'm heading up there-"

"Skye and Simmons are just having sex, no need to interrupt."

"What?!!" It's practically a shriek from Fitz's mouth. May wears a smirk, and Ward's facial expression has gone from anger to confusion.

"What?" Fitz repeats, just a faint whisper now.

Ward puts his gun back in his holster, and leans down, his hands resting on the arm of May's chair.

"Would you like to repeat that?"

"You heard what I said."

"Simmons and..." Fitz leans forward, his elbows on his knees and his hand covering his face. "Why didn't I see it..."

Ward is still staring May down, but she meets his eyes, unfazed.

"I know what happens on my bus."

"And  _why_   wouldn't she tell me?" Fitz has gotten up and started pacing, his hands on his head. "We're best friends-"

"Fitz don't hurt yourself." May says.

Fitz sighs, sitting back down and picking up his rubik's cube. By his face, you can tell his conversation with himself is continuing internally.

May stands up.

"I'm gonna get another drink."

"I could use another drink."

"Me too." pipes Fitz from the couch.


End file.
